Humorous
by MiraiIzError
Summary: -One-Shots- Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang humor. Siapa bilang naik motor nggak bisa berenam? Kardus gantiin wafer? Mimisan ngeliat badan sendiri saat mandi? Dan...Kakuzu dan Hidan ngapain, kok berduaan aja? Chapter 1: Akatsuki! -OOC.Sometimes AU-


_**Humorous**_, _a Naruto fanfiction by_ **MiraiIzError**.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_.

**Warning:**

_OOC_.

_Sometimes__ AU_.

_Yaoi_ atau _Shounen-Ai_? Tergantung readers aja...

_Lemon_ atau _lime_? Tergantung readers juga aja...

Kata-kata kotor yang tak pantas; maklum, Akatsuki, kan, semuanya preman! XD

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN IS NO FLAMEs.**_

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Chapter 1: **_featuring: __**Akatsuki (but not all)**_.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Story 1: **_**1 Bike, 4 Passengers, 2 Drivers **_**[AU]**

Di sebuah restoran—tepatnya, warung makan murahan—pinggiran yang ramai, lima orang makan dengan rakus dan seorang lagi makan dengan lemah lembut. Tampang orang-orang itu sudah pasti kita kenal.

"Hei! Kalian sadar diri, dong, kalau makan! Kasar amat," ucap seorang yang makan dengan lemah lembut tadi: Kakuzu.

"Bhiarhin, yhang mhakahn jugha akhu hini," balas Kisame dengan mulut penuh cabai.

Sasori yang ada di sebelah Kisame menatapnya dengan takjub, "Keren banget, kamu, Kis. Makan cabai segitu banyak,"

"Yah," Kisame menelan cabai-cabai itu lonjong-lonjong setelah mencoba mengunyah sekali dan gagal karena mulutnya terlalu penuh, "Lagi eksperimen, Sas. Pengen nyoba jadi merah. Bosan kalau kulitku terus-terusan warna biru gini,"

"Aneh-aneh," Sasori menyeruput air dari gelasnya, "Kalau mau jadi merah, telanjang di pantai selama 10 jam, sana. Langsung jadi merah,"

"Itu, sih, gosong,"

"Oi, Sas, kamu juga aneh-aneh. Kayak anak kecil aja," ujar Hidan seraya menjauhkan piringnya yang telah kosong. Benar-benar kosong, padahal yang dimakannya tadi ayam goreng. Mungkin tulangnya juga ikut dimakan.

Pein, Itachi, dan Kisame ngangguk-ngangguk menanggapi perkataan Hidan, padahal mereka nggak tahu maksud Hidan sama sekali. Sementara Kakuzu menyeruput supnya dengan perlahan.

"Apaan?" tanya Sasori.

"Di pipimu itu ada nasi, bego! Nggak nyadar, lagi," Hidan menunjuk pipi Sasori.

Spontan, empat orang lainnya melihat pipi Sasori dan tertawa. Kecuali Kakuzu yang masih niup-niupin supnya yang udah dingin dari tadi. Katanya, sih, biar panas lagi. Nafasnya, kan, panas.

"Hah? Mana? Mana? MANAAA?!!" Sasori meraba-raba kepalanya, lehernya, sampai badannya juga digrepe-grepe sendiri.

"Nggak usah panik kenapa, sih? Di pipi, pipi. Bukan di ubun-ubun," Hidan menunjuk pipinyasendiri.

Sasori memindahkan tangannya dari ubun-ubun ke pipi kanannya.

"Yang satunya,"

Tangan Sasori pindah lagi ke pipinya yang satunya.

"Ke atas,"

Tangan Sasori merambat ke atas.

"Lagi,"

Tangannya pindah ke pelipis.

"Ke bawah,"

Pindah ke leher.

"Atas,"

Pipi.

"Geser pelan-pelan ke mulut,"

Digeser pelan-pelan ke telinga.

"Mulut, bego! MULUT!!"

Digeser pelan-pelan ke mulut.

"Nah!" seru Sasori saat tangannya menyentuh benda mungil yang dingin dan lengket. Ia mengambilnya, "Akhirnya,"

"Dia juga yang lemot, malah bilang 'akhirnya'," gumam Hidan.

Saat Sasori hendak membuangnya, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dipegang oleh seseorang: Kakuzu. Dia memasukkan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya beserta seluruh jari telunjuk Sasori.

"Wuih, Kakuzu nafsu!" Itachi heboh melihat adegan itu. Otak ngeresnya mulai bekerja secara penuh.

"Woi! Kakus! Lo ngapain jari gue, hah?!" Sasori panik saat jari telunjuknya diemut Kakuzu habis-habisan.

Kakuzu mengeluarkan telunjuk Sasori dari mulutnya dan mengelap liurnya yang keluar sedikit di pipinya, "Mubazir itu nasi, Sas,"

"Mubazir, sih, mubazir! Tapi nih jari nggak usah diikut-ikutin, dong! Dasar maniak!" Sasori mengelap telunjuknya yang terkontaminasi liur Kakuzu di baju Hidan dan Kisame bergantian.

"Kan lumayan, kamu nggak usah cuci telunjukmu itu lagi,"

"Justru jadi harus dicuci berulang-ulang, bego! Huh!"

"Udahlah,"

Keadaan kembali tenang. Nggak ada yang buka mulut karena nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi. Semuanya kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Bagi yang udah selesai makan cuma mangku dagu dan bengong.

"Woi, woi," Kakuzu dengan tampang biasa saja menampar pipi teman-temannya satu-satu, "Sadar, ini udah jam segini, nih! Istirahatnya sebentar lagi habis!"

"Hah?! Masa, sih?" Itachi melihat jamnya, "Ya ampun! Jamku mati!!"

"Dasar!" Hidan meraih _handphone_-nya dan melihat angka yang tertera di layarnya, "_OMJ_ **(1)**! 4 menit lagi, _honto _**(2)**!"

"_OMG_!!!" mereka semua bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghambur keluar, menghampiri satu motor yang sedang diparkir di sisi tiang listrik, dan menaikinya. Satu motor dipakai berenam.

Apa cukup satu motor berenam?

Cukup saja, kalau untuk mereka.

Sasori pegang setir dengan posisi yang sangat terlalu ke depan: dia setengah—bahkan mungkin hanya seperempat—duduk di atas dudukan motor. Kakinya numpang di atas kaki Pein.

Pein di belakang Sasori, dia bagian ngatur yang di bawah pakai kakinya. Yang nahan motor kalau berhenti di lampu merah juga dia.

Di belakangnya ada Kisame yang terpaksa berdiri dengan heroiknya. Dia sedikit membungkuk, berpegangan pada rambut Pein supaya nggak jatuh. Yang ada juga rambut Pein jadi rontok semua karena dia pakainya shampoo anti kutu, bukan anti rontok.

Hidan digendong Kisame... Lebih tepatnya, Hidan ngegandol di Kisame, karena Kisame nggak ngegendong dia. Megangin aja nggak.

Di belakang Kisame ada Kakuzu yang santai-santai aja.

Di belakang Kakuzu, Itachi duduk dengan posisi terbalik, udah gitu duduknya bukan di dudukan motor, tapi di pantat motornya. Dia tautan lengan dengan Kakuzu, supaya dia nggak jatuh. Tapi bagi yang nggak tahu, mereka persis orang homo. Walaupun sebenarnya 6 orang itu bisa dikatakan homo semuanya kalau posisinya aja begitu.

Mereka ngebut sekencang-kencangnya. Maklum kalau mereka panik, jarak warung itu dengan kampus mereka ada sekitar 5 km.

Untungnya, nggak ada polantas yang mereka temuin di sepanjang jalan. Kalau ada, sudah pasti mereka akan ditilang. Gimana nggak, mereka naik motor berenam dan ngebut pula. Sungguh hal yang tidak wajar. Masih untung juga kalau orang-orang nggak buru-buru telpon polisi atau RSJ begitu ngeliat mereka.

Setelah motor melewati satpam kampus yang ngorok dan sandaran di tiang, mereka menuju tempat parkir dan lari ke arah gedung kampus, meninggalkan Pein yang memarkir motor sendirian.

"Wah! Hei! Tungguin!!" seru Pein dengan nggak seru, masih sibuk memarkir motor itu, sedangkan yang lain sudah masuk gedung kampus.

Setelah menyandarkan motor itu di motor lain (penyangga motornya rusak gara-gara Pein terlalu kenceng nariknya tadi), Pein pun menyusul teman-temannya menuju gedung kampus.

Sementara, di dekat warung tadi...

"Motor gue mana, yah? Kok hilang, sih? Waduh, gawat, deh, kalau dicuri,"

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Story 2: **_**Anti**_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam markas Akatsuki, tepatnya dari arah satu kamar tidur, "Ogah!! Nggak mau!!!"

"Harus mau! Ayo, buka mulutmu!" suara lain terdengar, walaupun tak sekeras suara yang tadi.

"Nggak mau, nggak mau, nggak mauuu!!!"

"Ayolah, Hidan! Aku udah capek, nih!"

"Kamu pikir aku nggak, apa?! Pokoknya, nggak mau, Kakus! Nggak mau!!"

Oh, ternyata Hidan dan Kakus, eh, Kakuzu. Ngapain mereka? Coba masuk ke dalam kamar tidur itu...

Hidan duduk di atas tempat tidur, di pinggir. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang, dan kedua kakinya juga terikat. Dan Kakuzu berdiri di depannya, menyodorkan benda panjang di depan mulut Hidan.

"Harus mau!" seru Kakuzu, ngotot.

"Nggak!" balas Hidan, ngotot juga.

"Buka mulutmu aja, deh,"

"Aaa..." Hidan membuka mulutnya, tapi begitu tangan Kakuzu hendak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, ia langsung mengatupkan rahangnya lagi.

"Hidan!"

"Apaan?" tanya Hidan sok polos, "Kamu bilang, cuma buka mulut, kok—"

Happ!

Kakuzu dengan sigap memasukkan benda yang tadi ingin dimasukkannya ke mulut Hidan itu begitu Hidan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

Kakuzu mendesah, "Gitu, dong. Anak baik,"

"Akhu bhukhan ahnakhmuuhhh..." ucap Hidan tak jelas. Benda itu masih ada di mulutnya, menghambatnya untuk berbicara dengan benar.

Lidah Hidan tertekuk ke belakang, menolak untuk mencicipi rasa benda itu, maupun sesuatu dari benda itu.

"Hidan, telan," ujar Kakuzu.

Setelah Hidan—dengan susah payah—menelan sesuatu dari benda itu, Kakuzu menarik benda itu keluar dari mulut Hidan.

"Peh! Nggak enak!" seru Hidan seraya meludah.

"Bilang dalam hati, 'enak', pasti nanti jadi enak," ucap Kakuzu, "Nah, buka mulutmu lagi,"

"Lagi? Kau suruh aku untuk menelan benda menjijikkan itu lagi? Nggak!"

"Ayolah, tadi juga bisa," bujuk Kakuzu, "Buka mulutmu,"

"Nggaaak—"

Happ!

Kakuzu memasukkan benda itu lagi dengan cara yang sama dengan yang tadi. Tapi, kali ini, Hidan tidak mau menelan sesuatu dari benda itu seperti tadi.

"Ayo, telan, Hidan, telan," Kakuzu menyodok-nyodokkan benda itu ke dalam mulut Hidan.

"Ubh!" rintih Hidan seraya memejamkan mata. Bagian dalam mulutnya terasa sedikit sakit saat disodok Kakuzu tadi.

Dengan terpaksa, Hidan menelan sesuatu yang berbentuk cair itu. Merasa puas, Kakuzu menarik kembali benda itu dari mulut Hidan.

"Peh! Udah, ya, Kakuzu? Aku nggak mau lagi!" bujuk Hidan.

"Nggak, baru dua kali, kok. Masih banyak, nih," bantah Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu! Kamu nggak mau, kan, kalau dipaksa gini?!"

"Emang nggak, tapi aku nggak pernah dipaksa kayak kamu karena aku nggak pernah bandel,"

"Udahlah, Kakuzu! Aku nggak mau lagi!"

"Diamlah. Buka mulutmu lagi,"

"Kakus! Kamu tahu, kan, kalau aku benci sayur?! Jangan suruh aku makan sup wortel itu lagi! Aku anti vegetarian!!"

"_Just shut up and eat_," ucap Kakuzu seraya memasukkan sendok berisi sup wortel itu ke dalam mulut Hidan lagi.

"Ngghhh!!!"

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Story 3: **_**Gayish**_

Itachi memperhatikan handuk kecil di tangannya. Sudah berkali-kali dicuci olehnya, tapi masih saja noda darah yang telah kering itu tersisa.

_'Siapa, sih, yang menyebabkan noda darah ini?'_ batinnya kesal, _'Ada tissue, juga, yang dipakai malah handuk! Kan, susah nyucinya!'_

Itachi memasukkan handuk itu lagi ke dalam air dalam ember yang berbusa (ya, embernya yang berbusa) dan mengucek-nguceknya dalam air itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu belakang. Deidara. Ia menghampiri Itachi dan jongkok di dekatnya.

"Ngapain, Dei? Boker jangan di sini, nanti dimarahin ketua, lho," ucap Itachi ngaco.

"Boker 'pala lo! Aku ke sini disuruh ketua, hm," balas Deidara.

"Ketua nyuruh kamu buat boker di sini? Gila bener,"

"Siapa juga yang bilang aku mau boker?! Aku ke sini buat ngawasin kamu nyuci, kamu beneran nyuci apa malah ngintip pemandian umum di belakang sono, hm," Deidara menunjuk sebelah kirinya.

"Itu pemandian umum buat cowok, tahu! Ngapain juga aku ngintipin cowok mandi? Udah puas aku dari kecil ngeliat badanku sendiri!"

"Kali aja kamu kelainan dan nggak puas ngeliat badanmu sendiri aja, Chi,"

"Kalau itu bener, aku nggak perlu jauh-jauh ngintip di sana, dong. Di sini aja juga udah banyak cowoknya,"

"Wah, jangan-jangan kamu pernah..." Deidara mundur dengan cara melompat ala kodok.

"Ya nggak, lah! Kan, aku bilangnya 'kalau'!"

"Oh," Deidara kembali maju dengan cara melompat lagi. Ia memperhatikan Itachi yang tengah serius mencuci satu handuk kecil, "Dari tadi nyuci itu terus, Chi. Emang segitu kotornya, ya?"

"Iya, ada darah yang nggak mau ilang-ilang,"

"Oh..." Deidara memperhatikan handuk yang diangkat oleh Itachi itu, "Itu, kan, bekasku, hm,"

"Hah?"

"Iya, bekas aku pakai. 3 hari yang lalu, aku mimisan waktu lagi di kamar mandi. Karena nggak ada _tissue_, ya udah, aku pakai handuk itu buat nahan sementara, hm,"

"Gila! Jadi ini gara-gara kamu, toh?"

"Udah tahu juga masih nanya, hm,"

"Cuci sendiri, sana! Dasar!" Itachi menimpuk muka Deidara dengan handuk yang masih ada busa sabunnya itu, "Kenapa nggak keluar terus ambil _tissue_? Atau minta diambilin _tissue_? Atau dihapus pakai air?"

"Oh, iya juga, ya,"

_**Plok!**_

Itachi menepuk jidat Deidara, soalnya kalau nepuk jidatnya sendiri nanti sakit.

"_Btw_, kamu kenapa mimisan? Kepanasan?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggak, cuma karena lihat badanku sendiri, hm," jawab Deidara.

Itachi langsung mundur begitu mendengar perkataan Deidara tadi.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Story 4: **_**Box & Waffle**_

Kisame menaruh setumpuk baju ke dalam kardus yang sudah terisi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan baju lain. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati...Zetsu menggigit-gigit ujung kardus dengan asyiknya.

Kisame hanya bengong dan pasang 'muka _sweat-dropped_' begitu lihat pemandangan nista itu.

"...Zetsu..." panggilnya, "Kamu laper, yah?"

Zetsu berhenti menggigit-gigit kardus itu dan menatap Kisame dengan tatapan sok polos dan innocent, lalu menggeleng, dan meneruskan kegiatannya itu lagi.

"Terus? Kamu pengen makan apa?" tanya Kisame lagi.

Zetsu kembali menatap Kisame dengan (lagi-lagi) sok polos, lalu memasang tampang anak kecil, "Wafer,"

_'Iya juga, sih. Bagian dalamnya kardus, kan, mirip wafer,'_ batin Kisame, _'Warnanya sama-sama coklat, lagi,'_

Zetsu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Zet, mendingan kamu ngunyah kardus lain, deh. Kardus ini mau kututup, soalnya," Kisame sudah mulai tak sabar.

Zetsu menghentikan acara 'menggigit kardus'-nya dan mulai mencari kardus lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zetsu udah makan wafer dengan tenang. Dia akhirnya beli sendiri di supermarket setelah nggak nemu-nemu kardus lagi.

Kemudian, Kisame datang membawa setumpuk buku sambil berlari. Tampaknya, ia sedang terburu-buru.

Kisame menaruh—membanting—tumpukan buku itu seraya membuka lemari yang ada di belakang Zetsu dan mengeluarkan kardus yang masih belum dilipat dari dalamnya.

_'__Oh, ternyata di situ, toh, kardusnya,'_ pikir Zetsu.

Kisame melipat kardus itu menjadi kotak dan memasukkan tumpukan buku itu ke dalamnya, lalu menutupnya dan memakaikan isolasi ke kardus itu. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan terburu-buru.

"Eh, Kis," panggil Zetsu.

"Bentar, Zet. Aku lagi sibuk, nih. Nanti aja, deh, kalau aku udah selesai, baru aku dengerin," ucap Kisame dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, ya, udah,"

Kisame kemudian mengangkat kardus itu.

_**BRAKK!! BRUKK!!**_

"Lha?!" Kisame hanya dapat mengucapkan satu kata tak berarti itu saat buku-buku di dalam kardus itu keluar dari bawah saat ia mengangkatnya, "Kok?"

"Makanya, dengerin aku dulu. Tadi kamu lupa ngisolasi bagian bawahnya," ucap Zetsu dengan tak berperasaan.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang aku dari tadi..." Kisame miris melihat pekerjaannya hancur seketika.

"Kamu bilang, kamu baru mau dengerin setelah pekerjaanmu itu selesai. Ya udah, kuturutin aja,"

Zetsu kembali menikmati wafernya, sedangkan Kisame langsung pundung dan memungut buku-buku itu dengan perlahan.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Keterangan:**

**(1)** _Oh My Jashin_ (tentu saja!).

**(2)** _Catch-phrase_-nya Hidan. Seperti_ 'un'_, _'hm'_, atau _'yeah'_-nya Deidara dan _'-ttebayo'_-nya Naruto. Digunainnya juga cuma sesekali, kalau perkataannya memungkinkan untuk menyebut _'honto'_. Digunain juga cuma di _anime_-nya, sama kayak Naruto. Cara pengucapannya (oleh Hidan): _"Honn-to"_ (dengan nada bicara biasa dan suara jelek Hidan *dibacok* serta diberi penekanan kecil di _'to'_). Artinya _honto _itu 'beneran (_really_)' atau 'serius (_seriously_)'. Bisa juga digunain buat pertanyaan kayak 'beneran, ta?!' jadi '_honto_?!'.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Author's Comments:**

Thanks for reading! :D Maaf kalau ada kesalahan...

Oh ya, karakter buat chapter depan siapa, ya? Kalau bisa, sih, lebih dari satu. Mau Akatsuki lagi juga nggak apa, sih.

Untuk story 3-4, terinspirasi dari _manga **New Kobo-chan**_ _volume _1 kubik (_by _Masashi Ueda).

Sepertinya, keterangan yang nomor 2 itu kepanjangan dan nggak penting, ya. *pundung*

Story 2... Ya, emang makanan yang Hidan benci itu sayur, atau segala jenis makanan vegetarian. Dan kesukaannya itu _spare ribs_ (semacam daging babi, diambil dari sekitar perut bagian bawahnya, dan umumnya masih ada tulangnya, kecuali kalau udah dimasak, biasanya diilangin. Dimasaknya dengan cara yang bervariasi, ada yang direbus, goreng, dsb.). Ketahuan kalau nggak sehat. Sayur aja nggak mau makan, sukaannya babi, lagi!

Mirai juga pengen nyoba posisi kayak di story 1 bareng temen-temen Mirai! *dipalak ortu*

Oh ya, jangan tanya di mana Tobi atau Konan. Udah dibilangin nggak semua Akatsuki yang muncul, kan?

Hm, _mind to review_?

_Best regards~_


End file.
